Circus Monster
by Akira-of-the-wolves
Summary: Marik and Ryou loved to see the circus until the discover something not so great about this one. They made lots of new friends, but for some reason the Ringleader has it out for them. What is this circus's secret?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to use the name Bakura for Thief King so I used Diabound.

"Ishizu! Look the circus is in town!" Marik held a brightly colored poster in his sisters face, "We have to go! Please!?" Ishizu sighed and examined the poster; clowns, all sorts of animals, acrobats and all sorts of acts.

"Marik, don't you have a fear of clowns?"

"I am willing to give clowns another chance." Ishizu looked at Odion, then to Marik. Marik was using his puppy dog eyes on her again, how could she say no?

"OK, Marik we'll go later on tonight" Marik smiled and took his sisters hands in his own,

"You are the best sister ever!" He spun her around.

"Marik" she laughed with him.

"Oh! Can I bring Ryou?"

"If his parents will let him." Marik jumped up and ran for the door to see his best friend Ryou, who lived next door. Marik knocked on the door once, but got impatient and invited him self in.

"Good to see you found your way in" Ryous mother sighed, why couldn't her sons friend be normal? Marik greeted her and her husband before making his way down the hall to Ryous room. He opened the door and shouted something Ryou, everyone in the house, couldn't understand.

"Marik speak slower" Ryou laughed. Marik sat across from Bakura on his bed.

"Please come to the circus with me, Ishizu and Odion." Ryou smiled and assured his friend he would go with him. The two parted ways to get ready.

The circus was something Marik loved to see, minus the clowns. He loved the animals performing, to watch the acrobats, he loved everything. Ishizu enjoyed it to, but some of the animals scared her, like that one time a tiger put its head on her lap; it only wanted to be pet! Anyways she stayed clear of cats for a while. Ryou liked the clowns, Marik hated the clowns. It was just something about them freaked him out.

Soon the Ishtars and Ryou left for the show. It was a long car ride, but they made it there with out killing each other. Marik went straight for the entrance with Ryou and his siblings behind him. They found seats and talked until a man dressed in a red jacket walked out. He have short very light lavender hair, dark purple eyes, tanned skin and he had a scar under his right eye. "Good evening lady and gentlemen, children of all ages, my name is Diabound, i'm the ringleader." He chuckled while leaning on the boy next to him. The boy next to him long white hair that ended mid way down his back, reddish eyes and pale skin. For some reason he had a blindfold on.

"I'm Bakura." He stated "I hope you enjoy our show, you might find it very usual from a normal circus though..."

"And now time to begin, welcome to the Kul Elna (working on the name) Circus!"

Promise next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Marik and Ryou shared a confused look, different from other circus's? how so? "now then, lets begin!" Diabound smimed and watched his audience. "no, no he's to small, a burrnett simply won't do" he sighed turning his attention to Marik and ryou, "oh, my. Them, their perfect!" Diabound turned and quickly scurried off to the side.

Marik perked up seeing a guy walkout. "Marik, that one boy looks like Yugi Muto from school, doesn't he!?" Ryou elbowed Mariks side. Marik nodded although this boy was taller, older and had lightning bolt thingies in his hair. The other boy was tan and looked the same, except he wore a gold crown and jewelry; earrings, bracelets ect. They both wore the same clothing; long navy blue bottoms, black studded shoes(same as show) a tight black leather shirt that covers yamis left arm and Atems right arm. The shirt also revealed their navel, which they tied a red sash there.

"My name is Atem and this is my brother Yami."

"We need a volunteer, preferably a little kid" Yami smiled at a little blond boy in the front row.

"You're perfect" they stated. Ryou jumped slightly when lights went out. Mariks excitement grew when a spotlight appeared on the brothers. Yami had the young boy and they her each stood on a platform. They're Acrobats! Marik smiled, his favorite type performer.

Atem gave Yami a small nod and took the trapeze in his hands. Yami left the boy on the platform while he hooked his legs over the trapeze. Atem and Yami took off doing neat little trick and flips. Marik noticed that there was no net to catch them if they fell. soon Yami returned to platform while Atem kept swinging. Yami hooked his legs over the trapeze again and took both the boys hands in his own and took of, swinging with Atem. After a few seconds Marik noticed atem had man to sot sit up on the trapeze. Yami waited until he swong in his brothers direction and let go of the boys hands. the boy shouted in fear of himself falling, but thankfully Atem let his body fall back and kept his legs hooked on the trapeze to catch the child in his arms; pulling him closely yo his chest.

The twin brothers landed back on the platforms and returned the boy to his mother. Each smiled and said their goodbyes and disappeared behind the curtains. "That wasn't very strange at all" Odion mumbled. Marik sighed, his broter never really did like the circus. Marik waited inpatiently for the next act. He noticed a clown was walking shyly over to Diabound.

"What do you mean their gonr!?" Diabound roared. he smaked the colwn boy upside his head, "I TOLD YOU to WATCH THEM!" Diabound turned toward the audience, "I'm sorry were experiencing difficulties, please follow the ushers out and leave the perimeter at once! It seems our precious Circus Monster had got loose, but no need to panick is wont hurt you, hopefully" he whispered the last part. And somehow in all the confusion of getting to the car Marik and Ryou found themselves lost, stuck wondering around the circus's grounds.

"Marik you hear that?" Ryou whimpered.

"sadly yeah, I do." A deep growl drew closer to the frightened boys. The thing stepped outvtho reveal,

"MONSTER!" Ryou cried hugging Marik.


	3. Chapter 3

Mariks POV-

"MONSTER!" Ryou hugged me tighter.

"Ryou, I can't breathe!" I said. The growling stopped and what looked like a paw stuck out from the bushes. I let go of Ryou stepped closer. "Aha" I fell to ground with something super heavy on me, it looked like a lion.

"Marik! Look what is on top of you! It's so cool." I looked at it, or should I say him. It was a tan boy with his hair spiked upwards in all sorts of directions. He had deep violet eyes. He wore gold earrings and bands around his neck and arms. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, beige/tan cargo pants, black combat boots and a small beige/tan jacket. The ends of the jackets sleeves had fur decorated on the edges, so did the trim around the bottom. What looked like a torn piece of red ribbon was around his neck as well. The boy smiled, showing of his fangs, and stood up. He swayed slightly in a drunken manner and looked down at me. Then he looked up to Ryou, narrowed his eyes and lunged at him.

"Ryou!"

"Get-get away!" Ryou cried before he was taken to the ground. The boy looked like he was going to bite him. I felt a cool hand push me down to the ground, I heard a cry and feared the worst; Ryou was hurt. Whimpering followed the cry of pain and I realized Ryous voice wasn't that deep, it was softer.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" I saw Bakura from earlier; he held a knife in one hand and had a blindfold hanging around his neck. All he was wearing was a leather shirt that barely covered his chest, tight leather pants, fingerless gloves and combat boots. He was pale and had white hair that ended midway down his back. His reddish-brown eyes had a hint of anger.

Marik looked at the other boy who had been the one whimpering quietly. Marik could tell he was bleeding and that Bakura had thrown one of his knives. "You can't attack our guests!"

"Nnn, sorry Bakura. I just couldn't help myself; the boy looks like an angel!" the strange boy finally spoke. Ryous face reddened a little. The boy stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "You didn't have to cut me either."

"That was for fun, now you two" Bakura turned toward us "Malik take them to Akefia!" Malik sighed,

"But I'm already in trouble. In case you hadn't noticed I escaped from my cage."

"That's your problem. I have to get snuffles the clown out of the shark tank!"

"…Why is snuffles in the shark tank?" Ryou asked.

"Why do you have a shark tank!?" I asked.

"You know Bakura those are two very good questions" Malik commented. Bakura rolled his eyes and turned us around so we faced away from him. Bakura pulled something from behind his back. I heard Ryou whimper slightly.

"Ow" I mumbled feeling some sort of needle poke me. Soon I felt kind of tiered, what did they do?

Bakuras POV-

After I stuck the two with the needle they both fell unconscious on the ground. 'That Ryou boy looks pretty cute…almost angel like…'

"Nngh" I heard a strange nose from where Malik was poking at Marik. 'The hell is he thinking about?'

'Marik looks yummy, yeah very yummy! I wonder if I could taste him, he wouldn't mind. No, no Bakura will yell at me again. Maybe I could just take a bite, Marik wouldn't mind!' Maliks thoughts went by fast and without thinking he bite down on Mariks arm.


End file.
